A fuel system of a marine craft typically includes a fuel filler tube coupled to a fuel tank. The filler tube may include a deckfill that is adapted for mounting to a deck of the marine craft such as, for example, a deck of a boat. The deckfill includes an opening for receiving a nozzle such as, for example, a nozzle of a fuel pump, etc. During a fuel filling operation, as the fuel tank is being filled via the deck fill, the fuel vapors in the fuel tank are displaced and vented from the fuel tank via a vent line and/or via the filler tube to the atmosphere. However, such displacement of the fuel vapors from the fuel tank may cause the fuel vapors to carry liquid fuel through the filler tube line and out to the atmosphere or the environment through the deckfill apparatus. As a result, the air and/or fuel vapors carry liquid fuel from the fuel tank to, for example, the deck of the marine craft via the filler tube, thereby causing liquid fuel spillage.
Additionally or alternatively, some deckfill apparatus include means for venting the fuel vapors inside the fuel tank to the atmosphere. However, government agencies (e.g., the Environmental Protection Agency) have enacted regulations to limit the amount of evaporative emissions that can be legally emitted by boats and other marine vehicles during operation and/or non-operation of the marine vehicles. More specifically, government regulations (e.g., title 40 of the Code of Federal Regulations) have been enacted to control diurnal evaporative emissions of marine vehicles. In particular, these regulations limit the amount of evaporative diurnal emissions that a marine vehicle may permissibly emit during a diurnal cycle (e.g., periods of non-operation). Thus, a deckfill apparatus having venting means may allow diurnal emissions via a fuel line of the fuel delivery system. When the pressure in the fuel tank increases during a diurnal cycle, the fuel vapors may fill the fuel line and pass to the atmosphere via the venting means of the deckfill apparatus.